A Night at the Cullens' House
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: What happens when Nessie is left with the Cullens? Pillow fights, Twister, and a well known Story told once again, that's what. Open for fun galore!


**A/N I decided that I wanted to do a little story about everyone's favorite little hybrid.**

**As always, none of this belongs to, me.**

It was getting dark outside the Cullen household, when Edward suggested that he, Bella, and Renesme head back to the cottage. It was clear that Nessie did not want to leave, by the way she curled up in her spot between Alice and Jasper.

"I don't want to go Daddy," she said.

"It's getting dark though sweetheart," Bella replied.

"I want to stay here for the night," she complained. It had been a while since the Voulturi left, but she still felt that If she didn't stay with Alice and Jasper as long as she could, they would disappear again.

"I still think that we need to go home," Edward said.

"Just let her stay here Eddie," Emmett said, using his nickname for Edward.

"It's only one night," Esme reassured them, "She's with family, She will be fine."

"Okay," Bella said uneasily, "We haven't left her before though."

"We're all here," Esme said in a motherly tone, "Nothing can hurt her."

"You and Eddie can have a night alone too!" Emmett exclaimed with a suggestive wink. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she hit him.

"I thought you weren't going to mention that, she said.

"I didn't!" Emmett replied trying to deny it, "I only suggested it!" By this time, Edward was worried about his daughter hearing these things, as she was very smart for her young age. He was relieved though, when he saw that Jasper had his hands over her little ears.

"I don't know if we should leave her here now," Bella stated.

"It'll be fine," Alice reassured her, "We won't let Emmett spoil her mind."

"I'll be all right," Nessie said, "I have everyone here to look after me, and you know that they wouldn't let anything bad happen."

At these words from their daughter, Bella and Edward felt more confident about leaving Nessie with them.

"You can stay, but come give us hugs and kisses before we leave," Bella told Nessie. Nessie squealed, as she rushed to tell her parents goodbye.

As soon as her parents left, Nessie went back to her place between Alice and Jasper. "So, What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind, Nessie?" Jasper asked her.

"I think we should do a pillow fight!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I'll go get some pillows!" Alice said excitedly as she raced up the stairs.

Nessie worked on getting her Uncle Jasper into the spirit of the pillow fight."Come on Uncle Jazzy! It'll be fun! We can play on teams, and then we can make it like a battle, then make a plan and everything!"

"I don't know," Jasper said, "I'm not that into this sort of stuff." He had just finished his sentence, when a shower of pillows fell on his head.

"Please!" Nessie pleaded, looking at Jasper with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, please!" begged Emmett, trying to mimic Nessie's look.

"Emmett," Jasper said as he got up off the couch, "She can pull that look off, you can't." At that remark, he received a pillow in the face.

"Yay!" Nessie exclaimed, "Now we're all playing, and Esme can be ref!"

"Do we need a ref for a pillow fight?" Rose asked.

"If Jasper and Emmett are going to fight, yes," replied Esme.

"Now we have to decide teams!" Nessie declared.

"But if Esme is ref, then we have uneven teams," Rose pointed out. Just then, Carlisle walked through the door after a hard day of work.

"Perfect!" Now Grandpa can play too, and we have even teams!" Nessie said excitedly.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll explain as you get your stuff put away, dear," Esme offered as the headed up the stairs.

"We should pick team captains, then they can pick the teams," Nessie suggested.

"I'll be a captain!" Emmett said in his loud playful voice.

"Okay, and I think that Uncle Jazzy should be the other captain, because the captain decide the way of attack," Nessie said.

"Sure," Jasper replied to the suggestion, "Who should choose first?"

"You!" Nessie decided.

"Okay, I pick Nessie," Jasper said picking up his niece.

"Rose," Emmett said picking up his mate.

"Put me down now, or you will not live to see morning," Rose threatened. Emmett immediately set her down.

"Hmm," Jasper said, contemplating, "I suppose Alice is my next choice."

"That only leaves Carlisle for me," Emmett said as Carlisle and Esme made their way back down the stairs.

"Okay!" Nessie said as Jasper put her down, "Grandpa you're on a team with Uncle Em and Auntie Rose!"

"Sounds Good," Carlisle replied. The teams separated, and team names were selected. Emmett, Carlisle, and Rose were the Purple Monkey Ninjas of Death, while Jasper, Nessie, and Alice were the Vampire Super Mutant Ninja Team Army of Forks.

With their names selected, they were ready to fight. Esme gave a short whistle, allowing them to start. Jasper and Nessie lunged for Emmett, as Rose headed for Alice. Carlisle just hit whoever he was closest to. Jasper knocked Emmett to the floor, after jumping over the couch. Nessie came up and started hitting Emmett with a pillow, and Emmett started complaining.

"Esme! Foul! This is unfair! Their double teaming me!"

"Emmett, we never said it wasn't unfair, there aren't really any rules. I'm just ref to make sure nothing gets broken, and no one gets hurt," Esme replied.

With that, Nessie let out an evil laugh as she continued to attack her uncle. Jasper began to get up off the floor, but was knocked down again when Rose gave him a hefty blow to the chest. Meanwhile, Alice and Carlisle were decking it out. Alice was standing on the loveseat, attacking Carlisle while he was hitting her, trying to knock her down off the top of the loveseat. Jasper managed to get up, and fought his way over to the loveseat, where he successfully knocked Alice down, her landing in his arms bridal style. This earned him a blow to the head, from Alice, before he let her down.

"You aren't supposed to attack me!" Alice told Jasper.

"I know," he replied, "it was just too tempting though." He kissed her.

Carlisle went after Nessie next, no one hit her as hard as the others, but she enjoyed having them come after her. He knocked her down on top of Emmett, who locked his arms around her.

"Help! Help!" Nessie squealed, "This purple monkey ninja has a hold of me! Help me Uncle Jazzy!" Jasper fought Rose as he made his way over to help his niece. Jasper tripped of Emmett, making that a total of three out of six on the floor. Jasper was being attacked by both Rose and Carlisle now, as he was struggling to free his niece. Alice was hitting the two attacking her husband, but was having no effect, so she started to hit Emmett in the face. This confused him, making him loosen his grip on Nessie.

"I'm done!" Nessie shouted I'm done!" Esme blew the whistle, making them stop. The room was a total disaster area. There were white feathers everywhere. Emmett was still on the floor spitting out feathers.

"Alice!" he said, I'm going to be spitting up feathers for the next week because of you!"

Alice just giggled. Jasper sat up, letting hundreds of feathers fall from his head and shoulders. Nessie sat there laughing the entire time.

"You have to clean this all up now," Esme said, in a motherly tone.

"We know," Rose said, "but it was worth it!" It took them nearly an hour to clean up after the fight, which only lasted about twenty minutes.

"Let's play Twister now!" Nessie exclaimed happily.

"I'll sit out on this one kiddo," Carlisle said.

"Me too," Seconded Rose.

"Everyone else will play?" Nessie asked.

"Yep," Emmett replied for all of them.

The mat was laid out, the spinner given to Carlisle, and the players, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Nessie got into position. After several moves, they were all tangled up. Alice and Nessie had the easiest time, because they were both small and could move around the others easily. Emmett, was not having such an easy time.

"Right hand red," Carlisle called.

"Why?" exclaimed Emmett, who looked very much like a contortionist.

"Shut up and just do it," retorted Jasper, who had to move his hand from in front of him, over Alice and Nessie to get to the closest red spot.

A few turns later, Emmett couldn't hold up anymore, and he was glad to be out of the competition. The rest were happy too, as it gave them more room to spread out. Surprisingly, Alice got out next, because she was laughing so hard, she was laughing at Jasper, who had one hand on green, a foot on blue, the other hand Under Nessie, on a red spot, and his other foot on a green at the other end of the mat. Now it was down to Jasper and Nessie, after 15 minutes of playing. A half an hour later, Jasper asked if they could call it a draw.

"Nessie, can we stop now? I think that the others will get bored if we stay here too much longer." Jasper asked.

"We're already past bored," Emmett stated.

"Okay, "Nessie said, bringing Jasper down with her. "What should we do next?

"Aren't you getting tired, sweetie?" Esme asked. They all were getting a bit tired of all the excitement.

"Nope," Nessie replied.

"Well, I'm tired," Emmett said, as he and Rose headed up the stairs to their bedroom, "Good night."

"Night!" Nessie said, waving at them.

"Alice and I can take her to our room," Jasper offered, feeling the complete exhaustion Esme and Carlisle felt after a hard day.

"That sounds fun!" Nessie said.

"Great," Esme said, thanking them with her eyes.

"Upstairs little one," Alice said, starting to herd the little ball of energy toward their room. Jasper went up to Edward's old room to grab a pair of pajamas that were there for Nessie.

"How about we get you into your pajamas?" He asked when he got into the room.

"No! I don't want to go to bed!" Nessie exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

"You don't have to," Jasper said, "It just might be more comfortable to get into your pajamas now, Alice and I will get ours on too."

"Well," Nessie said, "If you guys are going to do it too, I guess I can."

"Okay, you and Alice go into the closet and you can get yours on, and I'll get mine on out here." So far, his plan of getting Nessie to relax without his power was working. After they all had pulled on their pajama tops and bottoms, They were all sitting on the bed.

"What should we do now?" Nessie asked.

"Do you want to hear a story?" asked Alice.

"Yeah!" Nessie exclaimed, "that sounds great! You should tell the one about how you and Uncle Jazzy met and found the family!"

"Including the wedding?" asked Jasper.

"Including the wedding," confirmed Nessie.

"Well, as you know, we met in a diner in Philadelphia," Jasper began, "And I was living a different lifestyle then..."

Alice picked up where he left off, "He walked into the diner, and I instantly knew it was him, I walked up and told him that he had kept me waiting a long time."

Nessie was mouthing the words of the conversation that she knew all too well. Jasper continued, "I ducked my head -"

"Like a good southern gentleman," Nessie added.

Jasper smiled and went on, "And said, 'I'm sorry ma'am.' She told me all about the Cullens and their lifestyle."

Nessie broke in then, "For the first time in almost a century you felt hope."

"Yes," Jasper said, hugging his wife.

"We spent a long time looking for the Cullens," Alice said, " every time we would get close to them, they would move again. We spent several years like that, until we finally found them. Jasper was uncertain, but Carlisle and Esme accepted us at once."

"And you put all of Daddy's stuff in the garage!" Nessie said giggling.

"Yep," Alice said, "Rose helped."

"A while after we moved in with the Cullens," Jasper said, returning to the story, "I decided it was time to do something that I had been waiting to do for a long time. I found a meadow, and it was the perfect place. I left notes all over the house leading Alice t where I was, I kept changing my mind on how to do it, so Alice would never see more than a few seconds, never finding out until it happened."

"When I found him, he was in a black tux, on one knee in the middle of a meadow that was so beautiful. The sun was dazzling over all of the meadow, bringing out all of the colors of the flowers. It was so sweet, so simple the way he asked me to marry him, he just said it, as confident as ever, 'will you marry me' and of course I couldn't say no."

"The wedding was that Summer, in Alaska. It was small, the Cullens, the Denali Coven, and two of my closest friends from my past, Peter and Charlotte. Her dress was beautiful, she looked like a beautiful rose in the middle of a weed patch. I had only eyes for her."

"And when the priest said 'you may kiss the bride,' you did and you lived happily ever after," Nessie said, nearly sleeping.

"Something like that," Jasper replied as he kissed Alice. He lifted Nessie under the covers, then he and Alice climbed in bed on opposite sides of her.

"She looks so perfect, sleeping there," Alice said after a while.

"She's not the only one who's perfect around here," Jasper replied.

"How was Nessie last night?" asked Bella

"Just fine," Rose replied.

"What did you guys do?'

"Nothing," Emmett said, sounding like a little kid trying not to get in trouble.

"Mm-hm." Edward grunted, as he looked at his brother.

Coming down the stairs, Jasper laughed. "You know you can't keep these things from a mind reader Emmett."

"Darn it."

Nessie ran to her parents. "We had the best time last night! I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

All of the Cullens smiled as the happy family started toward their house in the forest.

**What did you all think? Please Review. Reviews make Jasper and Emmett Happy!**

_**Emmett moves Jaspergirl and takes the keyboard***_

**It's me Emmett! I love reviews, and I love this story! This night was really fun, and I just had to get someone to write it to share with you all. And Jasper had to be here to tell what happened after Rose and I left. Please review, for me!**


End file.
